golfpecks256fandomcom-20200214-history
Important message draft
Dear Encyclopedia SpongeBobia users, I have decided to post this highlighted message to inform you all of the latest news that has been spread around ESB slightly but the blog hasn't been seen too much so here's your chance to understand what exactly happened. Me, AMK, and Spongebob456 put this together for all of you to further understand the devastating loss that happened on the evening of October 15, 2018. We are sad to announce that something devastating has happened to one of our crew members here. I'm sure it's going to be heartbreaking for those who don't know already. CheeseRoxTheWorld has passed away, on October 15, 2018. This user has been very brightening to see, a fabulous discussions moderator, and always bright about accomplishments and retirements, always leaving long, thoughtful responses and caring for everybody here from what I've observed. I am very sad to announce that according to sources from her family, my sincere condolences go out to and her family, as she has passed away only a couple of days ago. CheeseRoxTheWorld joined the ESB crew on September 1, 2017, promoted by Chuck123456 for her successful request and great dedication to the forums and eventually the discussions and has been so for exactly 1 year and 47 days. Now we have lost an excellent discussions moderator and friendly user. She has been praised a lot, both as a moderator and a user. She has won the moderator hurt and heal once created and came in second for this one as well. This shows how well respected and praised CheeseRox was and how she was always fun to interact with. And she wants users to be happy too. That gets me to my next point, CheeseRox has been an excellent discussions moderator. Removing posts that violate the policy, leaving friendly warnings so users can improve, supporting others during hard times, and making everyone enjoy ESB to the best of her ability. Her hard work will definitely be remembered here at the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. I have decided to highlight this post as while we have had a few incidents of ESB users losing their family members, losing an ESB user, especially one that has been on the crew and one of the nicest and heartwarming ones as well, is disastrous and absolutely heartbreaking. CheeseRoxTheWorld has not only participated here at ESB but at numerous other wikis as well. I've noticed her at some of the wikis as well. This will be tough for them to cope with as well so if you see anyone who may have been friends with this user, pass on this message. Her sister also requested that we can memorialize her in any way so this is the best opportunity to post any fun times you've had with CheeseRoxTheWorld or anything you've enjoyed about her time at the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. With that being said, I give my sincere condolences to her family as we all take the time now to reflect what impact she's given to us all and what a great role model she once was. She has inspired many, and encouraged and supported users as well. Leaving thoughtful footprints in everyone's heart. I conclude this message by saying that I feel CheeseRoxTheWorld has been one of the most thoughtful discussion moderators during my time here and I wish, on behalf of everybody here, all the best to her family who may be distressed at this time and to any friends or users close and dear to her. With sincere regards, Message created and edited by: , & Wiki Adopter - Bureaucrat Encyclopedia SpongeBobia